


A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

by orphan_account



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick stays at John's house for a night and tension is high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me"

“Who would have thought it would have ended up being dark at 6 at night? It must be the rain,” Nick said softly to the man sitting on the floor across from him. He spun his fork around in his noodles, glancing up at the other as he did so. 

"Well, it was,” John replied, stabbing his food with a fork. 

Nick sighed, watching the elder play with his food. He wished there would be some miracle and John wouldn't be so distant when he visited. Something was up, he knew, but failed to find out what. “Ah,” he said, finally beginning to eat his noodles. He didn’t know what else to say to John, maybe it was best he waited until he said something to him. 

John wasn’t wearing the proper attire for company in the slightest. Sweat pants and a tank top, it could be seen his hair wasn’t combed for a few days and he’d also neglected to shave judging by his stubble. What bothered Nick the most is that he knew for a week he was going to come over. The younger was wondering why he was there, wearing a suit. 

There wasn’t another word said while the two men finished off their takeout, leaving their trash on the table in front of them. Nick scooted closer to the couch and leaned up against it, his hands resting on his lap. He kept his eyes on John as he nipped at the skin on his thumb.

"How’s your girlfriend?” Nick asked to break the silence that was going on for an hour. The only thing he got was a shrug from the man he was sitting next to on the couch. Nick gave up on that question. "Anything important happened?" 

"No," said John, reaching over to grab the remote for the television. Nick was pleased to get at least that much from him. 

The television was flicked on and the two of them sat and watched it for a while. Nick was staring at John whenever he thought he wasn't looking, wanting to know what was wrong with him. As much as he could read John like a book, there was something about this year that threw him off. He was so far away, even though they were only feet away from each other. 

Nick grew tired of the shit John was doing. He picked up their plates and carried them into the kitchen for something to do. Damn Power Station, John was never this distant until he got into that group.

He set some of the dishes in the sink but wasn't being that careful. He was throwing away the garbage on his own plate and started to walk back to the sink. His mind was elsewhere, wanting to know what to do about John and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his foot. His reaction delayed as he looked down. He cursed loudly a few seconds after.

"John, I dropped a plate. Clean it up please, I need to tend to my foot!" Nick dashed away from the scene and to the bathroom. 

"Band aids are in the cabinets," John called back.

Nick bent down and looked through the cabinets, starting with the bottom. Nothing there, some towels and washcloths. Next cabinet was extra tooth paste, tooth brushes, makeup and in the back was what Nick only could recognize as a vibrator. He stared at it a minute in disgust and then looked in the next cabinet. It must be John's girlfriend's. 

He found the band aids and finally cleaned up his wound. He bandaged it up and walked back out, relieved to see John had cleaned up. "Thank you," he said. "I'm going to get ready for bed now. It's late." He paused and under his breath said, "And boring..." 

"I will too," John said. "Sorry about your foot," he added, frowning a bit. "If I would have known, I would have done the dishes instead." 

Nick ignored what John had to say and rummaged through his luggage until he found his pajamas. He walked back into the bathroom and washed his face to rid of the makeup. 

"Are you still sharing the bed with me?" John asked through the door. 

"Yes," Nick said flatly back. He changed his clothing and then walked out of the bathroom. "I'm sleeping now, don't wake me unless someone fucking dies." 

John didn't reply to that. He now walked into the bathroom and Nick interrupted him. "Oh and if you ever want another girlfriend, I would shave. Maybe comb your hair also."

Nick got in bed and closed his eyes. He knew he was being snappy but really, he was just worried about John. Maybe later he'd be okay. 

Minutes later, the bed shifted and Nick sighed softly. He turned towards John and was shocked. "You actually shaved," he commented, smiling. "Thank you for listening to me." 

John barely smiled and crawled under the sheets. "Goodnight.”

\------

Drowsily, Nick forced open his eyes to a pitch dark room. It was the middle of the night and all he could hear was a buzzing noise. It had been going on for about four minutes and it was pissing him off. 

He got out of the bed and sauntered towards the origin of the noise. It was the bathroom and if it lasted only two minutes he would have assumed it was John's toothbrush. 

He cupped his ear to the door and listened in on it to figure it out. He crinkled his brows in discomfort after hearing a moan through the door. He was sure he knew what it was now, had John thought he was stupid? That sure wasn't his girlfriend's. 

He tore his ear away from the door when the buzzing ceased. He took a step back from the door and remained there. He wanted to have a word with John when he walked out. 

The door swung open and Nick was eye to eye with John, whose eyes instantly went elsewhere. He pointed back in the bathroom. "You can use it now," he mumbled. 

Nick walked backwards a few feet to show he didn't plan on using it. "Can I?" he asked in a hushed tone. "Were you having fun in there?" 

John groaned and ignored the questioned. He flipped off the light, leaving Nick in complete darkness and walked back to the bed. 

Nick huffed and followed him, being able to see enough without crashing into anything. "Well?" he snapped. "What made you do that when you had company over? You could at least wait a day, because I already wasn't planning on staying another night." 

It upset him further when he didn't get a reply. He purposely jumped on the bed and crawled beside John. The taller was lying under the covers and trying to get back to sleep. 

"Answer me," Nick demanded, shaking him with his hand. "Why were you playing with a goddamn vibrator when I was here? Did you think I wouldn't notice?" 

He still wasn't getting a response so he smacked John on the arm. "Speak up," he commanded. "Tell me why you using a vibrator! I could hear it, you know! You weren't being subtle in the slightest, you woke me up! Come on, answer me!" 

John rolled onto his back to give Nick a glare he knew was there, despite the darkness. The younger wrinkled his nose and returned the look. "I think you at least owe me an explanation, since you fucking woke me up!"

"Go to bed," John finally spoke. He shifted onto his stomach again and this set Nick off completely. 

"I will not go to bed!" he shouted, punching John's arm to get his attention again. "I won't until you fucking tell me what that was about!" 

John wrapped his fingers around Nick's wrist, holding his hand in place. He gritted his teeth and uttered, "Go the fuck to sleep or I swear to God, I will throw your suitcase out the fucking window and you will soon follow."

Nick scoffed and attempted to pull his hand away, but his grip was too tight. "You wouldn't," he said calmly, a sad grin growing on his lips. "But still, do spill, what made you play with the damn vibrator?" 

John twisted his wrist, growling lowly. Nick winced and bit his tongue to keep in a yelp. "But still," the elder mocked, "do spill, why are you so keen on keeping me up? It'd be easier for the both of us if you shut your fucking mouth, Nick..." 

"Not until you give me a reason," Nick blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut when the grip became tighter. 

"I'm suggesting you stop this," John growled. "Just drop it, you're making a bigger deal than it needs to be." 

"No, I most certain-" Nick lost his train of thought, as he was shoved onto his back. John was immediately on top of him, his legs on either side of his body. His hands were pinned on the bed, held next to both sides of his head. His eyes flew open and he stared eye to eye with the older. 

"Will you shut up and drop it now?" John questioned, his face three inches from Nick's. 

"... No," Nick mumbled, his head beginning to sink into the pillow. 

John clasped Nick's wrists even tighter, enough for the younger to gasp. He scowled and murmured, "Someone ought to teach you to shut up." 

Nick was about to blurt out a smart ass reply, but he could see a smirk growing on John's lips, with help from the moonlight. "Tell me, what if I taught you that lesson...? If you keep your mouth shut..." He let go of one of his wrists and caressed the smaller's cheek. "I'll show you pleasure you hadn't thought was possible..." 

The younger was scrambling through his mind for a sarcastic comment, though he wasn't able to come up with a single thing to say. Something about John was preventing him from thinking clearly. What had he meant by pleasure? 

Nick was so lost in thought, that when John closed the inches, he hadn't noticed what it was. It took a few seconds for the man to realize, lips were on his. 'The pervert!' he thought, now knowing what pleasure meant. 

John pulled away, and Nick knew if he had any words of protest, to spill them this instant. Something was wrong with him. He couldn't say no to him, he didn't want to. 

Still nothing, even as his pajama top was being unbuttoned. He frantically tried to think the word no, so he could say it to John, but the word no was the last thing in his fucked up mind. 

Shirt was done and tossed aside. Pants, now. They came down immediately, and Nick's breathing was growing heavy and shallow. He became upset with himself, instead of no, yes was the word that came to mind. 

John's pajamas were gone in seconds flat, Nick saw. He could barely see the man's bare body in the lack of light, but he caught a glimpse of enough to have the word please appear in his mind. He felt the bed shift, as the older moved off the bed, and walked to a bag. 

He came back seconds later with an item Nick knew, how it worked and what it's for. He closed his eyes, swearing softly under his breath, in attempt to distract himself from the reality of what he was about to take. His underwear came off, and was thrown in the general direction of the other articles of clothing. 

He obediently put his legs on John's shoulders, after the man signaled to it. He couldn't believe he was giving himself to John tonight. He heard John's voice say, "such a good boy," and it made him smile, despite how hard he tried not to. 

A cold finger pushed inside of him, and Nick bit his lip to contain a complaint. John, no matter how much he tried to make him think so, would never purposely hurt him. He kept that in mind, and suddenly, he knew what John meant by pleasure. He was now containing moans, for fear John would stop if he made a sound. 

Another finger joined in and soon another, stretching Nick out. It wasn't as painful after the first finger, and he let a moan out, a few moments into the third finger. Then John's fingers moved away, leaving Nick on the verge to plead for him to not. 

"John, ple-" 

He shut up immediately, after hearing the tearing of a condom. He grinned sheepishly, and seconds later John was back on top of him. He put his arms around the elder's neck, leaning in for a kiss, as his legs were spread further. He didn't quite get that kiss, though, he moved back away as he felt John enter him. 

John wasn't taking his time in the slightest. It took Nick a minute to get used to the fast thrusts, making him cover his mouth to keep from yelling at him. Once he was used to it, the pleasure was far greater than he expected, John hitting that spot. 

He heard the other curse, and in order to keep himself from copying, he pulled him into a kiss. John took a few seconds to give in, and kiss him back, biting his bottom lip. Nick whimpered softly and his arms held him tighter. 

John's thrusts were keeping a steady pace, hitting Nick just right every time. The younger couldn't hold in his moans and gasps now, and he knew John wouldn't stop due to that now. 

He didn't stop and John's groans joined in. He pulled from the kiss for air and Nick was pleased with how hungrily he kissed him now. He was being drawn to the edge, as he felt John's hands moving up and down his chest. 

Shocking himself, he released right then and there. He fell back on the bed and a few thrusts later, John joined him, laying on top of him. Nick's eyes were shut, his chest heaving. 

John shifted and he quickly grabbed his wrist, not wanting the elder to go. His eyes widened when he noticed what he did, and slowly his hand unwrapped from his wrist. John only chuckled softly and whispered, "Jesus, lemme clean this up..." 

He pulled out of Nick and the younger moved slightly, pouting and looking over towards the window, city lights visible through it. John tossed the condom in the trash, then wiped the cum off them with a tissue, that followed the condom. 

"Doesn't answer my question," Nick muttered, as John lied next to him. 

John grabbed a pack of cigarettes off the nightstand, as well as a lighter. He offered Nick a cigarette, who ripped it and the lighter from him. He quickly lit it and brought it to his lips, then John took the lighter from him, soon following in the actions. He set the ashtray in the middle of the bed for Nick. 

Nick drew on his cigarette again, then flicked it in the ashtray. "Answer me," he demanded, his eyes becoming cold again as he looked at John. 

John had a change of attitude. He sat up and laughed softly, his eyes much softer than they'd been in quite a while. "I believe I just did," he replied, looking Nick over now that his eyes had adjusted better to the dark. 

"I heard no words except for 'Jesus, lemme clean this up.' Doesn't answer why the hell you had a vibrator running while I was here." Nick took another drag on his cigarette and then put it out. The elder blew smoke in his face, in response to this. 

John moved the ashtray back to the nightstand, putting his out as well. "Bored," he said flatly. "Alright, goodnight..." He moved underneath the covers and set his head on the pillow. 

"Bored how?" Nick asked back, hitting his arm to keep him away. 

"You know," John muttered, rolling to the other side to look at Nick. 

Nick sighed and crawled under the covers as well. "Fair enough," he replied, though he wasn't happy with that. "And, why did you fuck me, then?" 

"Bored," John said again, snickering. 

This set Nick off. "You fucked me, 'cause you're bored!" he almost shouted, punching John's arm. "Don't you have a girlfriend for that very reason, Nigel?" Nick hissed. 

"We broke up," John said softly, his tone shockingly content. He patted Nick's arm. "So, no."

"So you fuck your best friend... because you're bored," Nick said bitterly, glaring at John. "Words cannot describe the immense hatred I have for what you just did..." 

"Sure," John mumbled, rolling his eyes and grinning. "Which is why you were about to say please. I rarely hear that word from you!" 

Nick punched him again, this time harder. "You wanker!" he screamed. "Bored! You fuck me 'cause you're bored! I fucking love you and this is the thanks I ge-" He shut up instantly, noticing what he allowed to slip.

"How sweet," John cooed, his fingers trailing up and down the smaller's arm. "Someone loves me..." 

Nick blushed darkly and moved his arm away. "You sick bastard, playing with people's emotions! No wonder your girlfriend left you, you're a complete and utter twat!" John didn't say anything, he just watched Nick with an amused expression. The younger continued to lecture him, "You fuck me because you're bored! Nevermind I have human feelings, you're bored, therefore I am a human sex toy! Did I satisfy you more than that disgusting vibrator?!" He began to mock him, poorly, "Nick is just a robot. He doesn't care if someone fucks him. He doesn't feel, he just lets you get away with this, all because you're bored!" 

"Of waiting," John finally said, quiet enough for Nick to think he misheard him, but loud enough to make him shut up. 

"The hell do you mean by that?" he asked, folding his arms and giving John an evil stare. 

John sat up again, scooting closer to Nick. "Sorry to break the news to you," he began, "but you, my friend, are a goddamn idiot!" He pulled the younger in for a kiss, before he could protest how dumb he was. 

Nick's eyes were wide and he yanked his head away. "How am I an idiot?!" he replied, trying to keep his cool. 

"Just are. Can't pick up on the simplest things. Like, I just kissed you... Or that I was using the vibrator after I had been in bed with you." John smirked. "You suck at picking up on hints. It literally took you years." He lied back down, laughing. "That is why I was bored."

Nick was speechless, not able to think of what to stay. He just looked at John, searching for something to complain about. 

"I love you, too," John told him, closing his eyes. "Now, go the fuck to sleep. You got your dream night, now sleep!" 

Nick stared at him, frowning. "Dream night?!" he questioned. 

"Found your diary from when you were 15," John said proudly. "I know a lot of things you didn't think I would. For example, how you watched me undress." 

Nick looked away, covering his face with his hands. "Ah, fuck! That was an accident!" he tried to convince him. 

John chuckled and put an arm around the younger man, kissing his cheek. "Those comments about me were on purpose, though..." He licked his ear, making Nick shiver. "Tell me, was my cock as large as you remember? Were you still dying for me to be inside you?" 

Nick couldn't keep in a smile as he looked over at John. "Go the fuck to sleep," he mumbled, lightly hitting his face.

"Do you still wonder what my cum tastes like?" John asked, giggling devilishly. "I should have shown you, but I told you to keep quiet if you wanted it." 

Nick turned even more red and hit him again. "Don't remind me of what I wrote," he whispered in defeat. "It's making me cringe!" 

"I wouldn't even mind if Nigel fucked in public, the dinner table would even be fine. With that cock, I would forget where I was," John recited, snuggling up against Nick. "March 27th, 1977," he said. "And not the first." 

Nick tried to keep himself from, but snuggled back. He remained silent to not give John the reaction he wanted. That didn't stop him, though. "May 12th, 1976," he started, "I walked in on Nigel showering, today. I didn't ever think about it, but I love his body, a lot. I was debating jumping in the shower with him. I hope he didn't notice, I stared for a minute..." He felt another hit on the face but continued talking. "Fuck, Nick, I knew. How many people would wash themselves like that if they weren't being watched? I promise, I don't touch myself like that every shower..." 

John didn't feel a hit, but didn't shut up. "I would enjoy to fuck you in the shower. Oh God, feel your dripping skin... The tiles of the walls that you're pinned again, the begging..."

"Shush," Nick said again, now hitting him again. "How did you get into it, though? I had a lock!"

John laughed. "Real tough, aren't you? That's what I was thinking. Locks on diaries are the easiest thing to open." He kissed Nick's lips. "If I wouldn't have seen any of that, I wouldn't be lying in bed with you now..." 

Again, Nick hit him, then kissed him. "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad."


End file.
